1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle seat with a seat carrier, which is connected to a height adjustment device, having a back link, with an underframe, a back rest having a back rest support which is coupled via a joint to the seat carrier and is connected via a detachable stop device with the seat carrier in such a way that after the stop device has been released the back rest is swung around the joint and thereby can be shifted forward and, at the same time, after a locking device which is allocated to the back link has been released, the seat carrier can be shifted forward in such a way that on the whole the space behind the motor vehicle seat is enlarged and the access to this space is made easier.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of motor vehicle seat is described in DE 28 13 534 Al. This type of seat carrier is connected on each side of the seat via a front link and a back link to an underframe, which is constituted by longitudinal guides, which serve the purpose of the length adjustment and which are connected to an understructure of the body of the motor vehicle. A locking device is allocated to the back link, which allows the upper joint of the back link to be fixed and released. The detachable stop device is a handle, which normally encompasses a bolt and is fixed at a joint to the seat carrier. When shifting the backrest forward, the seat carrier is also taken forward. However, when the backrest is shifted from the forward position to the back, the corresponding motion of the seat carrier is not supported however. This is a disadvantage.
Motor vehicle seats having a seat carrier and a backrest, which can be shifted forward, are especially suitable for those motor vehicles, with which easy access to the space behind the motor vehicle seat is desirable, such as, two-door motor vehicles wherein one has to gain access to the space behind the driver or the front passenger seats via the front door. The already described shifting forward is performed for making the access to the rear seats easier. The back rest serves the purpose of a handle during the shifting forward in that it constitutes a lever with a fairly long lever arm.